Celebrations and Decisions
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Takes place after "Big Nickel", what might happen at the end of the episode. Two-parter. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: This one takes place at the end of the "Big Nickel", what I think might happen after they recapture the prisoner. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Andy glanced at herself in the mirror, feeling only slightly refreshed from her shower. It had been a long day, and her body was sore from chasing down that prisoner. She winced a bit when she brought her hand up to the bruise on her otherwise imperfect cheek. The prisoner had clocked her one in the face when she tried to apprehend him, nearly breaking her jaw.

Andy sighed, knowing it would be several days before it healed.

She supposed that it had all worked out for the best. They'd recaptured the prisoner, gotten credit for the capture, and things between her and Sam had finally seemed to smooth over. Forced to work together had been one thing, but the turning point had been when he'd saved her from the deranged prisoner. The man who'd been so desperate to not go back to prison, that he'd been willing to kill her. Andy knew that if Sam hadn't arrived when he had, she would probably be dead.

Andy finished getting dressed, preparing to meet him for drinks. They were celebrating the capture of the prisoner, and - though neither of them said it aloud - the renewal of their friendship. And with it, came that slight undertone of something more than friendship, but that was unspoken too, of course.

While Andy was happy that things were good between her and Sam again, it also further complicated things. She was still with Luke, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Sam.

She applied a little makeup, trying to cover up the large bruise on her face, but thought better of really 'dolling up'. She was going for drinks with Sam, but she didn't want it to seem like a date. No matter how much she might want it to be.

_Just make up your mind, McNally!_ she chastised herself, thinking about the two men in her life. She knew that she had to pick one, she couldn't keep bouncing back and forth between the two.

"McNally, you ready?" Sam asked from outside the locker room.

Andy sighed, throwing the rest of her stuff into her bag. "Yeah, I'm coming." She knew that she had to make up her mind ... maybe tomorrow, or the next day. But tonight, she wouldn't let herself worry too much about it. Tonight, she just wanted to have fun with her partner, and celebrate their job well-done. If something should happen that helped her in her decision ... well, she'd just have to see where the night went.

Sam greeted her with a smile when she came out of the locker room. "All set?"

Andy nodded with a smile. "Yeah, let's go."

They left the division, making their way to the Penny. Neither could have known that that first night of drinks would mark the start of one of the most intense and lasting relationships either of them had ever experienced.

...

_End of chapter one. This will likely be a two-part story. _

_Just a quickie ... seems to be my specialty lately. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I can't wait for tomorrow's episode! But more importantly, I can't wait for the one after it!_

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_Chapter Two. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. _

_..._

_A/N: Alrighty, here's chapter two. _

_This takes off pretty much from the end of the last chapter, but they're at the Black Penny already. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"To a job well-done," Sam toasted, holding up his glass of scotch.

Andy clinked hers with his, bringing the glass to her lips and swallowing a taste. It was good to go out and celebrate a good day at work ... after all the drama that had started since she became a cop, it was nice to remember why she'd wanted to be one in the first place.

She had been so worried that going for drinks with Sam would be awkward ... they'd gone so long without really talking, she'd been afraid that they wouldn't know where to start. Luckily, though, Sam had picked up the conversation straight away, regaling the events of the day, and acting as though her nearly getting strangled was somehow a heroic distraction, so that Sam could get the upper hand on the prisoner.

"Ah, yes ... you saw right through that one, huh?" Andy joked back, sipping her scotch.

Sam grinned, bobbing his head up and down. "Yep. You can't fool me, McNally."

Her own grin widened, causing her to wince at the pain in her cheek. "Ah, don't make me smile," she commented, bringing a hand up to her face.

Sam sucked air through his teeth, making a hissing sound as he regarded her bruise. "Stings?"

"Only when I move," Andy replied, trying to lighten the topic.

Sam brought his own hand up, moving hers to examine the bruise. "Yeah ... that's one hell of a shiner."

Andy watched him out of the corner of her eye, feeling thousands of miniature shocks run through her body at his touch. Something she never felt when Luke touched her. A small gasp escaped her lips, and Sam's hand froze where it lay against her skin.

Their eyes locked, and for a moment, neither of them dared to breath. Andy's soft, brown eyes gazed into his darker ones, unblinking and filled with an indescribable heat.

And then someone in the back corner of the bar dropped a pitcher of beer, and the people around them roared in drunken laughter, spoiling the moment.

Sam pulled his hand back quickly, turning in his seat so that he was facing away from her slightly. "Well ... I'm sure it will heal just fine," he told her.

Andy nodded her head, chewing on her bottom lip. Her cheek felt oddly cold without his hand there, something she found both odd and obvious at the same time. "Yeah ... probably." She couldn't get over how much his simple touch affected her. But it was more than that. It was as though a veil was being drawn back, and suddenly, all of this information was pouring into her. She didn't mean to exactly, but it was as though her mind was categorizing Sam and Luke's personalities and flaws ... and there was one clear 'winner'. She hated the term, but nothing else seemed to fit.

Sam was brave, while Luke was 'calculating'. Luke was never the first one into the line of fire, whereas Sam would throw himself in front of a bullet for her, any day of the week. Sam was funny in a casual way, whereas Luke laid on the charm thick. Sam's touch - his simple touch - ran through her like wildfire, burning her up while making her beg inside for more. Being with Luke was too much of a chore; her smiles were forced, and she had to remind herself that she should enjoy being held by him.

With that simple touch, Sam opened her eyes to what she'd been denying herself before.

Moments that felt like hours passed, until Andy decided to through caution to the wind. Without giving herself time to second-guess her actions, she hopped down off of her barstool, grabbed Sam by his shirt, and pulled him out of the bar and into the parking lot. Once they were outside in the cooler air, and the slightly quieter atmosphere, she turned around to face him.

"What -?" he started to ask, but she didn't give him a chance to finish.

She pushed herself up onto her toes and covered his mouth with hers, kissing him with a hunger even she didn't know that she had.

Sam responded almost immediately, tugging her closer to him and angling his head to kiss her deeper. They were the only ones in the world who existed, everything else outside of the kiss completely disappearing. His hands enveloped her as though they would never let her go ... and maybe he never would.

Andy pulled back slightly after another minute, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"What was that?" Sam wondered in a quiet voice.

Andy smiled a little, tilting her head. "I just needed to be sure."

His eyebrows twitched downward ever so slightly, a tiny trace of confusion in his eyes, mixed with uncontained excitement. "And are you?"

Andy thought about it for a second, her smile widening as she nodded her head. "Yeah."

Sam dipped his head down to kiss her again, leaving no trace of doubt between either one of them. This was real ... this was it.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I wanted to get this one finished quickly, so I could get back to my other multi-chapters. I'll try to update 'What We Do For Family' tonight. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
